


Tea, Coffee, and Starlit Skies

by Imhyperdearie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhyperdearie/pseuds/Imhyperdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha and Clint share a moment at a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Coffee, and Starlit Skies

A starry sky blanketed the city in it’s night time embrace, New York was bustling with tourists and their cameras, taxi cabs honking, and people trying to make the 3 am subway train. The Avengers Tower’s large height was shrouded in shadows cast upwards by the surrounding buildings lit from below, its height only emphasized by the giant luminescent ‘A’ on the front. Everyone inside was asleep, with the exception of a restless assassin, and an almost nocturnal archer both sitting companionably at the bar.

Clint sat candidly, anybody looking in or passing by would almost say he was relaxed if they didn't see the foot nearest the door was planted firmly, ready to move should trouble arrive. Natasha on the other hand was standing, half turned with her back to the door, but eyes on the sky line, grasping her mug of coffee loosely in one hand as she passed Clint’s tea over the marble top, china clinking quietly as she set it down in front of him. They sat in pensive silence, not a breath could be heard even in the absence of sound.

Mulling over their drinks the two shared a few looks that may have meant something different were they anyone else, however they weren't anyone else so these looks held weight. Natasha nodded her head towards Clint, tilting it away from the windows. He crinkled his eyes in response, the quirk of his lips letting her know everything was okay. Morphing his features into an inquisitive stare Clint turned around in his seat to look out over New York, and returned to meet Natasha’s almost absent warning glare with a stroke of her hand. She went to cup her coffee closer; he removed his hand and gave her an appraising look. Realizing what he was hinting at she replaced her hand and gave him a small smile, understanding laced between their fingers as they shared silent support in the darkness of the bar. Nobody would understand their bond, they didn't half of the time, but their soundless conversations spoke for them the length of the trust they put in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.  
> Cross-posted at my tumblr (same username).  
> Please point out any major discrepancies, I'm British and although I had my spellchecker set to American English if I got any cultural mistakes then the checker would not have caught those.  
> I did end up looking up the subway timetables though for New York and there are indeed 3 am subway trains going. What must it be like for you guys?


End file.
